Phantom family become whole
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny got caught by his parent. He was able to get away but not without a price...one that he is willing to pay again and again and again. Many lemon. Phantom Incest. Major Jack Bashing. Sam and Tucker is not important that they not even in here.


Danny got caught by his parent. He was able to get away but not without a price...one that he is willing to pay again and again and again. Many lemon. Phantom Incest. Major Jack Bashing. Sam and Tucker is not important that they not even in here.

oooooooooo

 ** _I somehow had double up on this story. I think my computer glitch when I up loaded it. It is now fix...I hope...lol_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eye slowly and painful, He only see double as he look around. He barely make out where he is being held. He felt his heart drop to his feet when he see many of Fenton stuff around him. Trying to move, finding himself unable to even move his hand or feet. Looking to see the reason, all of his hands and feet is strap to the metal table that he is tied down. Across his chest was large leather strap. He try to use his power to turn himself intangible but quickly find that it was unwise idea due to lighting through his body.

"Ah, told you Maddie that it will work." Danny turn to the voice to find his dad nearby, "Now ghost boy. If you try that again, it will increase the volt each time. The first was a small and short taste to come." Jack walk to the captive with a evil smile. "We finally caught you and it all thank to my Fenton's mouse trap. It have a bellon floating and when you touch it, it stick to you like a glue trap, then it send a high volt through the line. Then you got pull into the box like a dumb mice. Hehehe, you got caught by me like cat." He let out a large belly laugh as he walk away.

Danny look around in panic, trying to think every way to get away. He even try to shift back to his Fenton but the moment he tried, another burst of volt went through his body. He scream in pain as this wave was much stronger and nastier than the last, exactly like Jack told him. The man nearby, laugh cruelty at the pain that he was flinching on. Maddie next to him was looking over her tablet.

"Jack dear, we should scan him while we get start on the questioning. Do you have the Fenton Ghost-no-lie hook up?" She ask while looking at the said system to make sure it working. Jack replied in positive while he watch the panting ghost. She walk to Phantom, "Now, this is what it going to happen. We ask you question and you answer. if you lie, you will have what you just felt go through again. If the answer is not what we wanting, another volt. If you don't answer…"

"I get shock?" Danny bitter ask in pain.

"Yep...And don't use any of your power to mess with our mind. We won't fall for it. After we get all of the informant that we want, we will go to the next phase."

"Which is?" Danny ask with a terrible sinking feeling.

"Nothing for you to worry about right now. You will learn about it when we get to it. It is step by step. So first question to test it. Am I a ghost?"

"No" No pain was felt.

"Are you a ghost?"

Danny wasn't sure if he could answer that truthful since he is a half ghost. He hope that since he in his ghost form, it might count as truth for now so he close his eye in hope, "Yes"...nothing happen. He let out the breath that he was holding.

"Now, tell me a lie to finish testing this, is this pen red?" She hold up a blue pen. "And remember, it going to happen either way."

Phantom sigh, "Yes" Sudden, great pain wrack his body. He scream until it stop. His body was smoking. "Please no more. I will tell you whatever you want. Just no more." He plead to them.

"We won't as long you answer truthful." She told him as she began her questioning.

They ask him many questions after questions, thankful, somehow he didn't get shock again. They left him on the table as they went upstair for the night. Then they return, the question restart. Asking him many, even asking him same question or in different way, trying to trip him up. Still somehow, he survide it without being shock. Afterwhile, they left him for the night, then return and the questions start again. The days repeat for long time, Danny was feeling weak. He know that he can get away but he know that it would have to be soon. Unknown to him, today was the day that he was going to be free….but with a price.

Danny watch his parent argue with each other in the corner, He look around to anyway. His eye land on the only object that would free him, a set of key nearby table. He was thinking up a way to get without using his power. However, before he was able to come up with something, Jack walk back while Maddie went upstair.

"Now, we have finally run out of question to ask you, it is time for the next phase." He pick up the knife off the table next to him. "It time to cut you to piece to make a weapon that would hurt all of the filthy ghost." He slowly creep up on Danny whom in question was shaking hard, trying to yank his hand or feet free. he was save when Maddie come walking down the stair.

"Jack, we low on food and you need to get some wire and copper for that project that we working on." Hiding the project subject from Phantom. "Can you go get some food and metal since Jazz is gone off checking out collage. Danny is off somewhere again. You can get some fudge while you at it. I think I going to take a bath as I feel like a soak."

"Can do!" Jack yell with a smile as he run out of the lab with Maddie calmly following behind him.

Danny look around to see if there something near his hand to grab to reach for the key. He hear footstep, hoping for Jazz or one of his friend but his hope was crush when he see it was Maddie. She walk to him, looking at him with a odd look on her face. She pick up the key and swirl around her finger, turning back to Danny.

"Well, he will be gone for while." She lean on him, "You see, I'm in a nice mood. I haven't been happy for long time, several years to be fact." Danny tilt his head in slight confuse. "If you can make me feel better, you might have a chance to get away as I might look away for long enough time." Danny, while still confuse, nod at the chance of freedom. Maddie step back to reach something under his table. She pull out a rag that is dropping green gel, grabbing his mouth open. Danny found himself gag with rag. He tried to intangaie it out of his mouth since it was kinda foul tasting. Maddie smile at his face and could tell what he trying to do, "Don't think about it. It covered in anti-ghost gel. It won't hurt you but you can't get it out. I just felt like gagging you since Jack wouldn't do this for me." She rub her finger along his arm around the strap. "I alway want someone to be tied up under my care." She kiss along his chin. "Call me mistress." She climb on him after striping off her clothes, "And since you are a ghost and dead, this is not cheating. It more like playing with a toy."

Danny's eye was close to popping out of his head, he felt draft since his outfit was rip off thank to Maddie. He roll his eye back when he feel her hand stroking his cock. Danny couldn't believe what was happen, he have shame of the taboo dream. The dream of fucking his mother and his sister, the shame is greatly increase thank to Danny does wish for it. And now, one of his dream is coming true, even it is in his Phantom form, he didn't give a damn.

"Hmm. I like this size, it much bigger than Jack. I going to enjoy this." Danny hear her told him, causing him with pride. Even though he wasn't sure if he should feel proud that he is bigger than his father or gross with the knowable.

He close his eye, lean his head back to enjoy the pure pleasure that his cock is being treated. Sudden, he felt very intense moist wrap around his dick. Her inner wall is crushing him, and he was in heaven for it. Maddie start to move her hip, grinding into her new sex slave below her. Soon, both was moaning in pleasure. Phantom crack open his eye to find her breast in his face, moaning in hungrier. Maddie look down to see his eye following her bouncing tittes. Smirking, she pull out the rag out of his mouth, only to shove one of her breast into it.

"Suck and lick my nipple." She order him.

Danny did as he was told. he know that he should be gross out, disgusted by this but he was loving fucking his hot mom. He suck hard and nibble on her nipple, letting it out of his mouth to lick it and use his ice power very lightly to cool it. the moan said that he was doing it right. The other tit was move over so he could do the same work. She grind hard and faster until she felt the feeling that she only felt once getting close. she greatly missed it, moving faster and faster until she tense up in pure pleasure. Danny felt her wall getting tighter as she just came which make him come too. Maddie feel him filling her full. Instead of hot cum that she was expecting, she felt a cool gel like. She did enjoy the cool gel to her very hot pussy. Panting hard, she climb off of him, smirking at him. She bend over, showing her beaten pussy to the boy behind her. She know that he was staring hard by the feeling of his glaze, looking back, he was still surprising hard. But before she could do anything about that, she heard Jack come through the door. He yell that he forgot something. Quickly, she bump into the table that had the key while she pull up her jumpsuit. The key slide across the table into Danny hand. He unlock himself and about to fly off when he heard Maddie said something. He turn to find her pantie thrown into his face.

"Let me know when you around and I might be willing to back off on hunting you and get Jack to do same. I really want the full workout." She lick her lip at the still nude ghost who dumbly nod as he float away into the wall.. Maddie smile of possible fun in future, like she said to herself, "He is dead so it not cheating." She turn to the doorway and yell for jack, "JACK! HE GOT AWAY!" Jack was upset but didn't have a clue how so he went to the kitchen to eat his "Sad" fudge. After Jack left, Maddie went to the computer system and delete the video of her playing with her new toy.

Over time, Maddie did as she told Phantom, she decrease on hunting him. And in return, He had return the favor of "Giving her a workout." Danny watch when his mother was alone for long enough time to allow his Phantom self to visit. She have enjoy the timing that Danny Phantom shown up. She honestly don't know how he was doing it but didn't care. He show up at time when she didn't have anyone bothering her. She was visit during her shower, not only fucking her, but also helping her bathes her hard to reach. She smile at the memory.

xxxFlashbackxxx

Maddie walk in the shower in her robe. She start the water, looking at herself in the mirror. She was making sure that her skin was still clear of any problem like zit. Finding none, she slide off her robe to hang it on the door hook. Sudden she thought that she was being watched, looking around the steamy room reveal nothing. She shake her head at being jumpy, stepping into the tub. If she were to look closer when she was scanning the room, she would see a forming outline of a person floating nearby. The outline's eye flash green in glee as he watch Maddie begin washing herself. Moving closer, her body was slowly getting harder to see due to the steam fogging up the shower drape. So he float up until his head was over the shower rod, looking down at her wet body. His cock getting hard, knew that he was going to get wet with her. He left his clothes in the bedroom, in between the bed so it wouldn't be found.

"Hmm." Maddie moan at the hot water rolling down her body. She bend over to pick up her loofa, shot up when she felt a finger brush against her lower fold. Whipping her head around, once again, finding nothing. She let out a breaths that she almost swallow. She pick up her soap and rub it into her loofa to get it all soapy. She was able to use it on herself when she felt a touch again. Quickly looking down to see nothing, she roll her head back as she shake when she was feeling a tongue like across her pussy. Look back down, she finally start to see something. The shower water drop was hitting something in air. Reaching out, her eye widen when she feel hair. Almost jumping when she heard a chuckle.

"Hehehe. You did say that you like more workout, my mistress." Giving her a hint of who he is which Maddie pick up with no problem.

"Oh...right there.. It's you. I didn't….deeper….ooo...Think you would….e back….Oh you are good." Her leg shake and going weak at knee as she moan.

"Oh, I like you stop hunting me and to do this for payment….hmmm." He hum into her pussy. "I have no problem with this. You are ….Hmm" His tongue reach deeper as he lap. "So beautiful and sexy. I will give you as much payment as much I need." He dig harder, lifting her slightly with his face.

Maddie whip her head back, grab the shower handle to hold herself as Phantom was doing a perfect job on her mink. She never have this much pleasure there that wasn't being made by a dick or her plastic toy. She want to let herself scream when she come over his face, but she wouldn't let everyone in house know. Sudden, she hear Jack walk in the bathroom.

"Sorry Maddie. I need to go after drinking all of that soda and the cheese fudge dont help." He sit down on the toilet.

Maddie tense up, she didn't know what to do to say to Jack. But Phantom kept work her pussy and help her problem by gently pushing her to side until she was back to the wall. She felt him gone from below, sighing lighting, thinking that he left. However she was wrong when she hear him whisper in her ear as her breast was grab and tug.

"Don't worry. I'm invisible and I will be quiet. If you can keep your man since, I can finish our fun, my mistress. Just tap me three time if you want me gone." He kissing her neck with one hand pinching her nipple and other probing her pussy.

She was screaming in her mind to get him to leave but her body was denying her order. She never felt so horny in her life and her pussy agree by being so flooded with her juice. She don't know what she feel this heat but the ghost kept fog her mind from working. Phantom lick her ear lobe, both of his hand had move to her ass. She was pull forward, finding herself impale by his cock. Barely, she was able to keep herself from gasp of surprise. Her ass was being held in place while her hole was strech repleatly. She want to moan but block when she have a tongue shove into her mouth. Pausing the moment, she felt his lip by her ear.

Whispering, "Just wash yourself, I will take care of your inner problem and when you done washing. Just tap me once and I will move so you can finish." Danny start pumping into her again slowly so no noise was made to alert Jack.

Maddie nod, enjoying the pleasure. She was able to get her front body wash, tap the body in front of her once. She felt him pull out, almost moan in sadden at lack of cock. But she was answer when she felt him behind, spreading her leg. Feeling his body floating between, happy with him impaling her again. His body bend against her back so no water show him and his arm reach around to play with her boob. She was happy that her feet is resting against the tub wall so she can hold herself up. A flush is heard, telling them that Jack is leaving. Once they hear the door open and shut, Maddie let out a small and low moan as she feel Phantom start pounding into her in a frenzy. She grab the bar in front of her when she was lift in the air. Biting her lip as she come hard but Danny still keep pounding hard. Soon, she was able to feel her inside being filled with his cum, low guttering moan behind her ear rolled over her body. Panting, she was let down carefully and held since she dont think she could walk as her leg was jelly.

"I won't let you go until you ready. Don't want you to hurt yourself." The voice of the invisible boy told her.

She nod as she tried to get her energy back. She was able to walk not long after moment of rest. Standing up, she smile and turn around to thank her new slave. But there was no more outline of a person with her. Turn her head to side to side, she understand that he left. She turn to rinse off. Though she may thought he left, he just float up for a moment to breathe. He float back down to the loofa that is still full of soap. Maddie jump a little when she felt the loofa on her back. "Thought before I head out, that I can help you with your back. Here." She heard him, thankful for the help and it sometime her shoulder to bend back to wash her back. Soon, her back was wash and she kiss him one more time before he fly off. Looking in the mirror, she had extra shine to her face that she hadn't have for long time. She couldn't lose her smile for good long while. It help her when he did keep coming back to help.

xxxFlashback endxxx

There is few time that when everyone is sleeping, she feel him grab her ass and slowly fuck her while Jack next to her. Finding out that it is making her more horny of possible being caught.

xxxFlashbackxxx

Maddie lay on the bed, she couldn't sleep. Jack was snoring very loudly like usually. However this time, she couldn't sleep as she been little stress due to Jack and her been fighting little more. she wish her stress stop making her body sore from being so tense. She roll over, kicking the blanket off since it is little warm and letting the fan at the foot of the bed wash over her. She close her eye in hope that she would be able to drift off to sleep. As she wait for dream land, she felt her glown brush up, thinking that it was the fan. Her glown brush up some more, bring some more cool draft up her leg and back. she finally notice that it wasn't the fan that was moving her glown when she felt her pantie being pull down. She almost jump out the bed when the hand that she know quite well. She smile and allow her toy to pull her ass off the bed little. Her panties was almost down by her knee, her ass bare to the cool air from the fan. Enjoying the finger rubbing back and forth across her pussy lip. Lightly moan to let him know that she approve of his touching. The finger start to enter her and probing her. One finger met with another finger then another as three finger was pumping her opening. Jack roll over, she tense as she was face to face to Jack and the finger wasn't stopping reaching into her. Very soon, her pussy was very wet. IT was the moment that when she realised that being so near of possible being caught was turning her on so much that she could her juice heavily running down her ass. Feeling the dick that she grew to love, probing between her leg, against her fold, she could feel the vein of his cock closely. His hand spread her ass to open up access to her pussy, she almost moan when his rod slide into her slick hole. He pull back until only a tip was still in then slide back. She was thankful that he was being so gentle on her minx and not slamming into her as that could wake up Jack next to her. Sliding back and forth ever so slow making her body tense up at the coming climax. Oh, she was extreme surprise when she come, she came so hard that her body shook and she was seeing star. Even after she came, she could feel his dick still sliding into her. She bit her finger to keep from moaning as few hours have roll by and while she came many time, not once have he come. She couldn't get the star out of her vision and she was getting so tired. Just as she about to finally reach the dream land, she sudden felt her pussy being fill up with his warm cum.

She thought she heard him whisper in her when after he pull out and pull up her panties the recover her, "Good night my mistress."

She went to sleep, filling very full and thinking that warm cum is better than warm milk.

xxxFlashback endxxx

She have finding herself feeling better when she wake up. Then there is other time that she really love, her driving time. She been taking driving chore much more often after HE shown up. However, the last time, she really was bad and he had shown up to help her settle her thought.

xxxFlashbackxxx

She had to drive to pick up some food after Jack blow up the stove again. As she drive, she was muttering to herself about idiot trying to mess with their stove, even after he promise that he wouldn't mess with the kitchen again. She is very upset since it is not the first time that he broke his promise. She once again wondering why is she with the child like man. She been taking care of his mess and not been able to work on her own project. Since the captive Phantom moment, thank to the question, she starting to rethink on her ghost theory. She want to research the possible of a good ghost, but Jack kept blocking her on that by either dismissing her idea and having her help him make weapon to hurt the ghost. She slowly rather to learn about the ghost world then hurting them.

While she mutter to herself, she didn't notice that she had a hitchhiker with her. Danny was behind her while invisible, smiling at the sight of her muttering. He wait until she was at a stoplight, turning intangles, he crawl through her until he was between her leg. She felt a cold chill, shaking off the chill, waiting for the light turn green.

A whisper echo around her, "Hello, my mistress. You seem little tense."

She look around to see nothing, realising that he is invisible, "Yes, Jack ruin the stove. I had him promise that he leave the kitchen and living room alone. But thank to him breaking that damn easy promise, I can't even cook for everyone. I starting to get sick of him breaking his promise and to be honest. I wonder if it be better sometime that we just walk away from each other."

Danny rise a eyebrow, he does love his mother, he had no love for his father as he prove to him that even he don't seem to care for anyone but himself. Not only that, his project is very dangerous as he seem to make over half of his stuff wrong way, like the reason how he became a halfa. "Mistress, please park over. I like you to be parked so you can vent without any accident to happen." She did as she was ask. "Now, tell me everything that is bothering you. And while you doing that, I see about helping your stress." He reach up and unzip her jumpsuit then intangle the bottom until the leg is off of her. Her jumpsuit still on her by only her arm, she watch as the top zipper rezip itself and down until her belly button, "So you don't get in trouble with someone." He phase her pantie off of her and stuff it in his pocket. "Now, I'm listen, my mistress." He massage her leg as he lightly lick her pussy.

Maddie moan softly, "I been dealing with a man-child. After our first really meeting, I been going over your answer to my question. I starting to see some of the ghost around in sight that you explain about. Jack, thankfully, dismiss that as a lie, but I didn't. I saw few and was about to attack them. However, they wasn't causing problem so I held off and just watch them until so many ghost shown me that not all is evil like you say. Now, I want to rescreach ghost and understand all of you better instead of hunting you. Such as how you become ghost and why and etc." She pause to enjoy some of the work that she having done to her fold. It is light enough that she wasn't losing track of her mind and it soft enough that she wasn't moaning that would alert people around her. "Hmm, that is good. You are very good at your job."

"Your wish is my joy, my mistress." Danny pull back long enough to utter his thank to her then went back to work. Softly pulling his tongue into her fold.

"Hmm. Well, we haven't have sex in about seven years. I starting to think if he even cared about me anymore. I told him that I want to understand the ghost and he just laugh. Told me that there nothing to understand but how to destroy them. I don't want to fight ghost anymore to be honest. You already fight them for us so instead making more problem, we should help you by finding way to heal you or stop the fight before it even start." With that, she felt the tongue work little faster in reward of thought. "I been thinking about moving out or kicking him out since Jazz is at college and Danny have finished school and move out. I know that he can't stand his father and I don't blame him. I feel like thank to him, I lost my children…..No, I will kick him out as if I leave him in that house, he will blow it up or the town if given a chance. And the children still have their room so I might get them to visit often. And with him out of way, I can have you around more often. Even with the portal, you can visit without worry of attack." She jump when she have his face slam into her, telling her that he really like that idea. "Woah. You really going to town on me. More love." Danny didn't deny her pleasing. Soon, she was panting with Danny covered in her juice. She like how he keep "attacking" her when she could get caught. She really like the edge of trouble and the attention that he give her that she never gotten from Jack. With that thought, She pull out into traffic, going to get the food while thinking what to do and how to do it. The whole time, she was enjoying the good thoroughly cleaning that Danny between her leg was giving her. When she reach the take out that she picking up, she feel the bottom of her jumpsuit wove back on her, san her pantie. A whisper in her ear before he left.

"All clean, my love. And it would help to rid of your greatest problem. If you rid of him and I promise with my afterlife that I would alway treat you as you should be. You are my mistress and my love. Whatever you wish, is my joy." With that, she could feel him leave. Making her happy that he does love her back as she dont know when but she had fell in love with him.

xxxFlashback endxxx

After she return home, she did talk to Jack. They both argue throughout the night, Jack slept downstair on the living sofa. Maddie spend the night crying after being called a traitor. She was also called many other thing that stuck deep inside her. Danny shown up, holding her head in his lap, petting her hair while she cried. Softly told her through the night that she in the right and Jack is wrong and being a dumbass. It took few week but she was able to get a lawyer to help her to get a divorce and keep the house. She help him get a small house and van to move his stuff as that was the last thing that she did for him. Jack had frown at her during the whole fighting, he stop being nice to her after the first fight. So in end, when he finally left the house, Maddie felt happiest as she ever felt. Pressure and weight was gone from her shoulder, she felt so free. She bought herself a bottle of wine and new stove, a very nice stove now she don't have to worry about Jack destroying it. She cook herself a perfect meal that she been waiting to make that she couldn't as Jack didn't like any of it. She bit into her food and her mouth feel like it was in heaven. She was wondering if Phantom is safe, as he told her that he have to go to the ghost world for while as there was a possible a war brewing. She wish that he was here to help her celebrate her freedom and start of her new life. She bite into her food some more when she heard a knocking, looking at the time as it was only just 8 in afternoon. Opening the door, she find that it was her daughter.

"Jazz. I didn't know that you was coming home."

"I on break so I thought to see you." She walk in, looking around as there was few thing missing. "I see some things is missing. Dad messing with them?"

"No, it a long story. But come to the kitchen as I have some food on stove. We can eat while I explain what had happen in last few week." She walk her daughter to the table and give her some food. She smile when Jazz moan at the taste of the food. So while Jazz eat the great food, Her mom explain about her dad and why they broke up, from her changing view on ghost to how Jack was becoming someone that she couldn't stand and starting to fear. Only thing that Maddie did not tell her was the Danny Phantom problem.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't see it coming. I really happy that you are able to get away. You are the brain in this whole Fenton business."

Maddie blush at the praise, "Thank you dear. There is something else that I need to tell you. You see, I been seein…..What?" She pause her explainment when she heard the door kick open. Look back to the living, both of the girl see Jack walk in drunk and carrying a large backpack on his back.

Jack slur at the sight of his ex-wife, "Hey…*hic* There the bitch of a traitor." He walk to them very clumbly. Maddie stand up, ready to push him back out and call the cop but before she could even get a word out. Jack side-fist her in head, knocking her out cold. Jazz scream at the sight of the fight, making Jack swing in her direction at the noise, hitting her too. Jazz hit the floor, barely keeping her eye open. Her father stand over her with a cruel smile, "Ah good the other bitch is here. I can take care of both of you at the same time then I will hunt down my son. IF he don't want to join me in ghost hunting then he can join you in the afterlife so I can hunt you all forever." Jazz's eye close with her mind in panic but she couldn't stay awake as she was out cold like her mother. Jack grab both of their legs and drag them down the lab, letting their head hit the stair with each step. He pull out two chair, putting them back to back then seating the girls in it. Grabbing the rope nearby, he tightly tied them up. Slapping Maddie and Jazz until they finally wake up. "Ah, good for you to wake up for me. I wouldn't want you to miss this." He put down the bag on his back, covering it to show that it was a large bomb. "With everything in here, it will destroy you and this house as well due to all of the crap we got from ghost hunting, it very likely turn you two into ghost. I will be waiting with Vlad to hunt you down."

Maddie dazely ask, "Vlad? What he have to do with this?"

Jack laugh insanely, leaning into her face, showering her with his terrible drunk breath, "He is the one that gave this bomb." He move back to bomb to turn it on, stumbling out of the lab. He laugh, "Have a exploisoning time" Both of the girl could hear him laughing until her left the house.

"Mom, what we going to do?" Jazz was close to screaming.

Maddie twist and tug at the rope but only to find that Jack tie it good like his fishing line. "I don't know sweetie." Looking at the bomb, seeing it about twenty second on the clock. "We will get out of this." She close her eye since she know that even they get loose, they wouldn't make it out of the lab, let alone the house before it goes off.

A single tear roll down her cheek in pure fear and hopeless, sudden a noise is made. Both of the girl turn to the noise to find the Ghost portal started up and Danny walk through. He start to smile at the girl before he see what position that they in and what was nearby. Seeing the clock counting down from six second, he launch at them, grabbing them and chair all. Quickly making way back to the portal, jumping through just as the flame from the bomb touch his foot as it went through the doorway. Thankfully the bomb also destroy the powerline to the portal so when he reach the other side, only a small trail of fire pop out of the doorway before it snap away. Maddie and Jazz was floating around, thanking all of the God and Goddess that they could remember. When Danny turn to them, checking over them. Only finding a bruise on their face, he figure out that they must been punch out otherwise they wouldn't be in the pair of chair that he now cutting them out. Maddie told him when he got them out of the rope that it was Jack. Danny shake his head in rage but was able to keep his cool enough from hunting him now. He know that his girls need him right now, grabbing him and holding them to his side.

"Hold on, I take you to my realm." He fly away slow and carefully as he didn't want to starle them in their state of mind. It wasn't long before he reach his home, however the girl didn't see anything. "You won't be able to. I have it invisible and intangible to all living and ghost so I would be left alone in peace. Here." He push some of his power through their body so they can see what he see. Pair of gasp told him that it work. Maddie and Jazz is seeing a very large floating Island with big three floor house in the middle. There is lake and waterfall to forest and field of flower. It is very beautiful to them."This is my heaven and my home. I live here with one other Phantom."

"Other Phantom?"

"Yeah, I explain about her later, It a long story and very confusing but in the end. She is my daughter born without a mother." Surprising Maddie. "I sorry that I haven't told you about her but she dont like people knowing about her until she meet them. So it is her secret, not mine to tell." Maddie nod in slight understanding, not caring about him having a daughter at the moment since she just want to curl up and cry since she just lost everything.

Danny fly them to his house, letting them down at the door so they can walk. They still hold to his side, didn't want to let go the only thing that keeping their mind grounded. Walking in, both of the girls barely look around, Danny lead them to his big corner sofa, having them hold each other so he can go get few thing. He quickly return with a set of banket and drink for them, wrapping the blanket around them and putting the cupo in their hand while hold other hand. He sit down in front of them, calmly waiting for them to settle down so he can understand what happen and plan from there. Shortly, Jazz was able to tell him about her showing up and eating with mom until Jack shown up. About Jack knocking them out and putting them in a chair with bomb next to it. About where the bomb came from and Jack's plan to hunts them down when they turn ghost. Danny was pale at the unstable child-man doing. He is planning on hunting him instead and calling few of his allies to help but for now, he staying with the girls.

"You can stay here for now, I will look for another portal so I can get you back to your town." He stand up and start on getting the guest room ready for them. A question made him freeze in place.

"Phantom, why you have pictures of my son and who is that girl he with? I don't know her." Slowly he turn his head to see the picture in question, it was the shot of Danny Fenton and his daughter, Dani at the World Fair.

Jazz look at the pictures then sigh, "It is best to get it out now." Maddie jerk her head in disbelief. "You know that the longer it drag out, the worse it be. We just have our home destroyed."

Danny's head drop but nod in agreement, "Yeah, you're right." A ring of white light appear around him, washing over him, changing him into his other self. Maddie stare in shock as she was looking at her son's back. "Hey mom. Sorry for hiding this." His leg move again but faster, "Don't worry, I find a way for you to get back so you don't have to deal with your freak of a son. It the main reason why I haven't been around in this form." With that, he change back into his Phantomess and disappear out the front door.

Jazz look at her mom who was look like a fish out of water, "Mom, calm."

"W...wh….what? Is my son really the ghost boy?"

"Yes."

"And I…" She couldn't finish her sentence in front of her daughter.

Jazz can finish her mom word though, "And you been sleeping with him." Maddie jerk her head to her, "Yes, I know everything. And there is little more."

"More?"

"He came to see me after your fourth or sixth round with him."

xxxFlashbackxxx

Danny pace back and forth in front of his sister, "Shit. Shit. Shit. This is not good."

Jazz had enough of his pacing for last thirty minutes ago, "Just tell me little brother. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Danny flop down on the floor, laying on his back, told her everything that he been doing with their mother.

"It bad enough that one of my top three dream come true but I keep going back. I know that it is so wrong but I can't stop. Mom is looking so much better after she getting attention even it shouldn't be from me."

Jazz was shock, awestruck, curious but oddly enough not even gross out or disgust. "Top three? What the other?" She couldn't help ask and maybe calm Danny down enough so he can talk better.

"One is fucking mom, the other one is threesome with a twin. And the last one, is nothing you need to worry about." His hand was on his face so it well enough hid his blush at thinking of the last wishes.

"Booo."Jazz childish told Danny which he return with a raspberries.

Jazz was able to get her bother calm enough, but he was still way too tense. It seem to her that he was really need a drink so she help him out. she told him that not to let anyone know that she was getting him drunk. Danny agree as he know that he needed something and his big sister know best. She went out and gotten few bottle of the hard drink, gotten some take out as well. When she return home, Danny came out of the shower at that moment. Danny walk by her to get his clothes, showing Jazz the reason of why their mother went after him unknowing of who Phantom really is. She grab and down few mouth full when Danny sit down without his shirt. The alcohol kick in quick so she could use it as a reason of why her face is red, Danny accept that easy. Jazz's thankful mood for Danny's cluelessness since her eye kept lower down to his strong chest. After downing two bottle of Whiskey by himself, she can tell that he was drunk.

"Danny, Can I ask you something and you would tell your loving big sister?" Jazz ask the drunk ghost, while only buzz herself

"Sis, I would tell you everything you want to know. You are my favorite sister and I love you." Jazz blush but smile since she know that she have him now.

"What was that last dream that you was talking about?"

"Well, like I said. *hic* I dream of fucking mom and that came true. The next is having threesome with twin or with a hot milf and her daughter. Then the last is fucking the only other person that is important in my life." He swing little.

"Oh, and who is that?" Have a good guess.

"I really want to fuck you so ba…..zzzzz." Danny fell backward, out cold from the alcohol.

Jazz felt her face turn hot and knowing that it wasn't fully caused by the drink. Her body even felt hotter and her pantie was getting wet. She smile at her brother, got up to put away the leftover. After she clean up the mess, she pull Danny up on her sofa. She knew that Danny is going be out for while and she was curious. Danny slept through the movement of his pant and boxer being pulls down, even through a hand and tongue on his dick. He did start to stir when he felt his boy below feeling little tight, opening his eye to see a set of titties in his face. Thinking that it was Maddie riding him again, he suck in her nipplbe. The female moan told him that it was different girl on his lap, eye shot open. He look up more to see the smiling face of Jazz, gasping in shock allowing Jazz to deep french kiss him.

"You know little brother. You not the only one that wanted to fuck his sibling. I wanted for long time to ride you. Let make both of our dream come through."

xxxFlashback endxxx

"And after I got us drunk, I ask him that question again and find that I was his last dream." Jazz blush and look away, "Well, I help it come true. And I haven't stop sleeping with him either."

Maddie was rocked back with the new, however like her daughter, she didn't feel disgusted either. Her inner self was screaming that it was the sexiest thing that she ever heard, being prove by the wetness of her panties growing.

"Well….Ummm." Maddie rub the back of her head, weakly reply, "Like mother, like daughter?"

"Hmm, I can agree with that and you gotta say that Danny is nothing like Dad."

"Thank god and he is so much better than him too."

"Yeah, Danny is better than any of my ex too."

"So what now?"

"Well, I already know that I going to stay with him. I love him too much and he rarely leave the Ghost Zone since he become the King of the Zone." Jazz lean back.

Maddie remember about Phantom telling her about being a king…..wait...Her son is a king. "Wow, I never thought that we would have a royal in our family."

"Hehe. And mom." She lean into her mother's ear to whisper, "The Ghost zone is making him have a harem." Seeing her eye widen. "I don't really have a problem with you with him. I do think you are very sexy." Leaning back on the pillow, watching her mother think out on what she was given.

Maddie look around, finding it to be very homey place. Jazz told her that when Danny move out of their now destroyed home, he move into this place and it the reason of why they couldn't find where he was living. Danny chose at that moment to fly back in, moving fast. He made a portal not far from the girls. Telling them fast enough that either one could get a word in, "Here you go mom. It will take you to the school and close in five minutes. I sorry for being a disturbing freak of a son and promise to leave you alone for now on." Danny disappear into the hallway until they hear a door shut.

Maddie look down the hall, heartbroken, "He is ashamed, isn't he?"

"I think so."

Heavy sigh as she stand up, start to walk to the portal, "I shoulda known that he would be ashamed of me since I did rape him." She didn't make the foot away from where she was sitting when she was whip around by her daughter.

"Listen here mom! He not shame of you, it himself that he is ashamed of. He feel bad that he love spending time with you like you two had been doing. He think that you will hate him and just like dad, likely to attack him. You didn't really rape him as he did told me that you can't rape the willing and he was willing all the way. You have a choice here. You can leave and forgot all of this for good or follow me to him and show him that he not a freak." Jazz let go of Maddie, walking down the hallway slowly to give her a chance to catch up if she chose their way. Jazz didn't had to wait long as she was being pull by her mom. They went to the room that Danny is hiding in, opening the door to show him crying. He look to see both of them in the door.

"Danny, you are not a freak anymore then I am. Let me show you how much I love you." Walking into the room.

"Wait for me, mom." Jazz shut the door behind them.

Few hours later, another Halfa come through the door. She look around to see if her dad was home, hearing something, she walk to the sound. Putting her ear against the door to hear moaning and wet smacking noise. One of the voice is her dad so Dani step back with red face. She sharply turn and left the house, flying to her girlfriend as she didnt want to listen to her dad getting it on "I wonder if Ember will show me how she does that trick with her tongue."

In the end, Dani did get a mother...two of them. Frostbite help by giving Danny a potion that turn his girls into a Halfa, they all change their name for good to Phantom. Jack was caught easy since he was loudly boseing of what he did. Vlad was pull in too when Jack spill the bean of where the bomb came from, Vlad was expecting that bomb would went off on him before he would get anywhere. But he was wrong when the cop broke down his door, and find himself in the jail. Both was sentenced to life in prison together since Maddie and Jazz is never found and declared "dead". Vlad didn't make a week when he find out that he was sharing a cell with Jack before he turn himself a full ghost. He was surprised to find himself in Walker's Jail that was made just for him by Danny's help. He never saw anyone again and lost his mind when he was told by Danny that Maddie found herself with him. Danny taunt him that his mom would be with her son before she would even think of being in the same room with Vlad push him over and now….He have to be in full strap on table after the second guard nearly got rape by him and being called Maddie. That poor guard...he quit that job to become a guard for retirement home. And everyone is happy ever afterlife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I not sure if I will make a follow up on this. It was stuck in my head and took me nostop of two and half hour to type up. I'm working on other so this is very likely to be a one shot.


End file.
